


well, looky here

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: alternative version of tony and steve meeting for the first time
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	well, looky here

**Author's Note:**

> ding dong
> 
> tony and steve mutually know nat and nick, they just haven't met each other before

usually at these types of parties, tony was pretty bored. he flashed smiles towards the pretty ladies, mingle with the men. but otherwise that, he didn't typically enjoy them. too much people, making him have to 'fake' his smiles and laughs, and interests in these people he couldn't care less about.

as he was busy entertaining an older woman's conversation, and her concerns about her company, he saw the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

the brunet eyed the other man through his aviators, although he was turned around, he still raked his eyes down the man's back, looking at how he filled in that tux _so_ well.

tony excuses himself with the woman and makes his way to the mysterious man.

but turns out, the man's not so mysterious after all.

as tony was a few feet away, the blond turned around, revealing the pretty face of _steve rogers._

 _ah, dear ol' captain america. what the fuck, when did he get so hot?,_ tony questioned as he stared at steve with confused eyes, suddenly remembering his teen years of fawning over mister captain america while his father was too busy being an alcoholic.

he shook his head. god, he had such a crush on that man. it's ridiculous, he's here at one of these stupid s.h.i.e.l.d parties. who made him come here?

 _probably that romanov, maybe even fury._ tony snickered, but he regained his composure and swiftly made his way to steve.

"hey, nice to meet you. i'm tony stark." he introduced himself to steve, who looked confused for a second before his eyes turned amused.

"i know, i'm steve rogers. you may know me as capt-"

"i also know. but let's cut to the case, uh..capsicle. who the hell would drag you to one of these dumb parties? wouldn't expect to see you at one of these type of things." at that steve laughed, which was one of the most adorable sounds he's ever heard.

"yeah, i'm not. fury requested me to come, but natasha romanov was the one to drag me here. but so far, i don't mind it. i've been really having a good time, especially now." there was a little twinkle in steve's eye, made tony stumble on his next words. was captain america flirting with him? 

"are you perhaps... flirting with me, rogers?" tony smirked, but it only got wider as he got a little one back.

steve flickered his eyes elsewhere, feigning innocence as he slowly walked to the other side of tony. "oh, i don't know, stark. what would you say if i was?"

"what would say if i told you i'm living for it?" tony sent a smile his way.

"what would you say to going out for a date with me this sunday?" he got one in return. 

"i'd love to, steve." and at that smile response, came one of the brightest smiles he's seen in his lifetime. he looked like a golden retriever who'd just been told he was a good boy and given a treat.

"great! so it's a date then." 

"yep, it is. oh wait, i have a question?" 

steve's eyebrows raised with confusion. "shoot."

"rhodey, wanted me to ask you this if i either me or him were ever to meet you. and it happens to me, _sooo..._ why did you crash the plane?"

steve rolled his eyes but a smile was placed on his lips.

"i mean, you could've easily survived if you just jumped out of it, like come on-" 

before tony could finish his critique, he was silenced with a kiss. 

if there were more kisses like these from steve after their date, then he would never stop talking, just so he could have an excuse to feel his lips over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
